Pizza's Here!
by Haiti2013
Summary: "So you think I should say yes?" asked Quinn as she crossed her legs on her best friend's bed. "Uh duh," answered Tina as she absentmindedly scrolled through text messages on her phone. She was seated by Mercedes' desk, gently turning herself around in the swivel chair. "And what do you think Mercedes?" -Samcedes. One shot.


"So you think I should say yes?" asked Quinn as she crossed her legs on her best friend's bed.

"Uh duh," answered Tina as she absent-mindedly scrolled through text messages on her phone. She sat by Mercedes' desk, gently turning herself around in the swivel chair.

"And what do you think Mercedes?" asked the blond. Her diva friend was standing in her doorway, clearly lost in her own thoughts.

"Cedes!" Quinn said a little bit louder but her friend didn't move. Tina looked up from her phone and stopped twirling to look at the other two girls in the room.

"Did she really not hear you?" She asked Quinn and her friend shrugged.

"You know how she gets when she's thinking about something," Quinn claimed. "She's in her own little world."

"I know how to get her to answer," smiled Tina as she got up from her seat. She sat down on the bed next to Quinn and turned on the TV that was facing the bed. After flipping through the channels for a little while, she found what she was looking for and turned to her friend in the doorway. "Hey Mercedes," she called. "Do you want to watch a new episode of Scandal?"

"Scandal?" the teen questioned, awakening from her trance. "There's no new episode this week." Mercedes looked at her friends with a confused expression and they simply laughed.

"Glad you're back," chuckled Quinn.

"Where did I go?" asked Mercedes as she took the now empty chair by her desk.

"No clue," grinned Tina. "But now that you have returned, will you please tell Quinn that she should go on that date with Puck."

"I'm not telling her anything," Mercedes claimed. "Quinn knows that she wants to go. We've been over this."

"Yea, but that was when we were imagining this," her friend pointed out. "I didn't think he'd actually ask me out."

"Seriously?" asked Tina. "We all knew Puck liked you." Mercedes nodded but Quinn shook her head.

"I knew he liked to flirt," she explained. "I didn't think he'd want to get serious."

"Yea, well one date isn't exactly a wedding proposal," laughed Mercedes. "Just say yes and have fun."

"Mercedes's right," Tina added. "Go for it."

"Alright," agreed Quinn, she began to type into her phone before putting it down. "Should I text or call him?" Their friend's panicked expression made Mercedes and Tina laugh.

"Why are you so nervous?" asked Tina.

"I don't know," the blond admitted. "Maybe it's a sign that I shouldn't go on this date."

"Oh please," chuckled Mercedes as she got up and sat on the other side of her friend on the bed. "Quinn," she said earnestly. "It's okay to be nervous but you don't have to worry. You are Quinn Fabray, cheerleading captain, straight A student and owner of a magnificent singing voice, if I may say so myself. Puck should feel anxious about going out with you."

"Mercedes is right," Tina said, while picking up Quinn's phone and handing it to the blond. "_Again._ Now answer the poor guy."

"I don't know," Quinn answered.

"Oh come on," Tina pleaded. "Do you remember my first date with Mike?"

"Yea, the one where he took you to the fancy Japanese restaurant," replied Quinn.

"Right," added Mercedes. "The one where they cook the meal right in front of you?"

"Exactly," confirmed Tina. "I had talked about it for weeks so he decided to take me there and I didn't think it was a good idea."

"Really?" asked the blond. "You never told me that."

"Me neither," said Mercedes.

"Well, I had felt nervous about the date for days and I almost cancelled," explained Tina, both of her friends looked shocked. "Yes, I know now that would have been silly but I was really anxious."

"But you guys ended up having a great date, right?" asked Mercedes, nudging Quinn hoping she'd take the hint.

"Well, our dinner did catch fire," admitted Tina, sheepishly.

"What?" her friends demanded.

"But that's besides the point," she clarified. "The point is, we're still dating now, three months later."

"Um," smiled Quinn. "I think I know what you're trying to say," the blond claimed. "And you're right. Thanks, Tina." Tina nodded before Quinn turned to the girl sitting on her left."And thank you, 'Cedes."

"It's what I'm here for," her friend shrugged. As the cheerleader wrote out a text to send, Tina looked past her at Mercedes to ask a question.

"Hey, when are your parents getting home?" she questioned. Mercedes checked her watch and frowned, 7:45. Her parents were supposed to be back about 15 minutes ago.

"I don't know," she admitted before pulling her phone out of her pocket. She was about to call her mom when she noticed that she had missed a text messages from her mom.

_Hey honey! Your dad and I are going to be home a little late tonight so we ordered a pizza for you girls and sent it to the house. Your dad was supposed to pay for it but you know how he is with using his credit card over the phone so if it isn't paid for, I should have a couple of bills in the top drawer of my dresser that should cover it. Remember to go to bed at a respectable time, you guys have school tomorrow. Oh and if we aren't home before you go to sleep turn on the security system and we'll see you in the morning. Love you Mercy :)_

Mercedes smiled at the text before sending one back to each of her parents. She thanked them for the pizza, promised to go to sleep on time and hoped they didn't stay out too late. Her parents both had steady jobs but her dad was working on expanding his dentistry business and his mom just got a promotion, so it was like they both were working overtime for the past few weeks.

"Good news guys," she smiled when she finally looked up from her phone. Tina and Quinn looked away from the TV to face her.

"What is it?" asked Tina.

"There's a pizza on the way."

"Awesome," grinned Quinn. "I'm starving."

"Well, it should be here soon," Mercedes noticed by checking the time stamp on her mom's text. "Do you guys want to get some napkins and drinks out so we can eat and watch a movie downstairs?"

"That's a great idea," agreed Tina as she lifted from the bed with Quinn getting up right beside her. The three girls headed downstairs and while Quinn set up Netflix in the living room, Tina and Mercedes found napkins and drinks. While they were still in the kitchen, the doorbell rang.

"You go and get it," Tina suggested as she took the napkins from Mercedes. "I'll take this to the living room."

"Okay," she smiled before making her way to the front door as the doorbell rang again. She checked the peep-hole and recognized the logo of her favorite pizza joint on the hat of the stranger outside. She couldn't get a good look at him since he was looking down while he checked something on his phone. For some reason, Mercedes felt like she was forgetting something as she opened the door. Whatever it was, it was long gone when the pizza delivery looked up from his phone and smiled at her.

"Oh thank god," he laughed. "I thought I was at the wrong-" he paused. As soon as his eyes landed on her brown ones, he seemed to lose his voice. They stood there in silence for a moment before Mercedes finally spoke up.

"Wrong what?" she asked curiously.

"What?" he responded absent-mindedly.

"You said that you thought you were at the wrong…" she began, waiting for him complete the sentence.

"Oh," he said, shaking his head as if it would return him to reality. "I thought I was at the wrong house," he explained. "It's my first day and I thought I typed in the wrong address."

"Well," Mercedes smiled. "Is that a pepperoni pizza?" she asked, pointing to the box he was holding.

"Yea," he nodded.

"Then, you're exactly where you're supposed to be."

"Yea," he smiled, looking into her eyes. "I think I am." Mercedes smiled back but couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked.

"Um," the boy shook his head and she noticed that he had a couple of blond stands peeking out from the back of his cap. "I don't think so," he continued. "I'd remember you."

"Oh really?" she grinned.

"No question," he breathed. Mercedes could feel her face getting warm. She couldn't believe this was really happening. Cute guys didn't just show up at her door and start hitting on her. It felt like a movie but then her stomach growled, as if to bring her out of her fantasy. Luckily, the boy didn't seem to notice.

"So, the pizza?" she asked.

"What?" he replied, again lost in his own thoughts.

"The pizza?" she repeated. "You still have it."

"Oh, right," he said, handing it to her before checking his phone. "That'll be $12.34."

"Right," Mercedes nodded, remembering what she had forgotten. "I have to go get the money. Here." She handed the pizza back to him. "I'll be right back." She dashed into the house and up the stairs while the blond boy stood in the doorway. Mercedes grabbed $16 off her mom's dresser and headed back downstairs but when she got to the front door, it was closed. She opened the door and saw that the pizza delivery car was still parked outside but the boy was gone. "Where did he go?"

"Mercedes!" yelled Tina, causing her to jump. Mercedes headed to the living room to see Tina and Quinn sitting on the couch, while the delivery boy sat on a chair nearby. Once he saw Mercedes enter, he stood up but didn't say anything. Both Tina and Quinn noticed his behavior and while the female blond smiled to herself, Tina decided to explain what was going on.

"Mercedes," she smiled. "This is Sam. He's on the football team with Puck and Mike."

"That's really cool," Mercedes answered. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same," Sam replied, moving closer towards her. "Sorry about barging in like this, Tina saw me at the door and invited me in."

"It's no problem," she assured. "Any friend of Tina and Quinn's a friend of mind."

"Glad to hear that. You have a really nice house," he complemented.

"Um, thanks," she answered. "I don't really own it, my parents kind of…." she trailed off but Sam nodded.

"Oh, I know but I mean," he stumbled so he took a deep breath and tried again. "It's really nice." Quinn watched as her fellow blond fumbled over his words and chuckled to herself.

"Um, Sam?" she asked.

"Yea?"

"Do you know where Puck is tonight?" Sam turned to face her and grinned.

"He's probably getting off his shift at the garage," he explained. "Are you going to say yes?"

"She already did!" squealed Tina.

"That's really awesome," Sam agreed.

"Yea, it's just he hasn't texted me back."

"He will," he assured. "Don't worry."

"See?" asked Tina. "Even Sam knows Puck is head over heels for you. Pretty soon we'll all be dating football players," she smirked. Sam's face fell quickly after the teen girl's comment and turned back to Mercedes.

"You have a boyfriend?" he asked.

"What?" she replied, kind of stunned by his impromptu question.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized. "Tina just said that 'all' of you will be dating football players and I thought she was including...well, you."

"Oh, that's my fault Sam," Tina explained. "I guess I didn't mean 'all' all."

"And for the record," laughed Mercedes. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Good," Sam breathed.

"Good?" questioned Quinn. "Why Mr. Evans," she said in her best southern accent. "Was that jealousy I heard from you?"

"What?" asked Sam. "No, I-"

"Wait," Mercedes realized. "You're Sam Evans? _The_ Sam Evans?"

"Uh," the blond chuckled. "I didn't know that my name required a _the_ in front of it."

"It does when you're going to McKinley's secret weapon to winning championships this year. I've heard a lot about you."

"Wow," Sam said. "Then I guess I am pretty cool." Immediately, Sam's demeanor switched from casual to embarrassed. "I'm sorry, that sounded really douchey."

"No," claimed Mercedes. "If you're talented, you should own it. Everyone's allowed to be confident every once in a while."

"Mercedes' is the queen of confidence," Quinn mentioned.

"Really?" asked Sam.

"Yep," nodded Tina. "She has the voice of an angel."

"Seriously," added Quinn. "She's going to be a superstar."

"Guys," Mercedes said, trying to cut them off. "I'm sure Sam doesn't want to hear you guys brag about me."

"Oh, I don't mind," he claimed. "Are you really an amazing singer?"

"Well, I try," Mercedes admitted. "But I have my doubts just like everyone else."

"What doubts do you have?" asked Sam. "You seem pretty incredible to me."

"Uh." For once, the diva was speechless and looked to her friends for help. She watched as Tina mouthed the word 'damn' to Quinn, who simply grinned back. Mercedes tried to form a complete sentence but for some reason she simply stood there.

"Well, she is," Quinn declared, when she noticed her friend had literally had her breath taken away. "You should stop by glee club sometime to hear her sing."

"Yea," Sam nodded, not looking away from Mercedes. "I'll definitely drop by." Before Mercedes could simply stand there any longer, Sam's phone went off and he checked the screen. "I've got to go," he realized. "More pizza's to deliver." He waved at Tina and Quinn before and smiled at Mercedes before leaving the room. Unfrozen, the diva remembered that she almost forgot something again. She walked after the pizza boy leaving her house, she caught up to him at the front door as he tried to leave.

"Sam!" she called and immediately turned around.

"Yea?"

"I almost forgot to pay you," she chuckled nervously.

"What?"

"For the pizza?"

"Oh, right," he nodded. "That's important." She handed him the bills and he thanked her before walking out the door. Right before he left for his car he turned around on more time.

"So, um, I'll see at school," the blond said with a slight smile tugging on his lips.

"I'm sure you will," Mercedes replied, leaning slightly on the doorway with her arms crossed.

"And when does glee club meet?"

"Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"I'll be there," he winked before taking off. Mercedes watched him get into his car and back out of the driveway. For some reason she stood there for a few more minutes after he drove off until her stomach brought her to reality again.

"Guys," she called out to her friends as she shut the door. "Don't eat all the pizza without me!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :)**_


End file.
